Saiyan Legacy
by TwiliteBookMovieFanGurl
Summary: Vegeta and Goku have to come to terms with the troubling tendancies of the Saiyan race while a new threat stirs out in space.


Haha hey everyone posting my first story in years. Hope you all like it and maybe I've improved a little lol. xd. Enjoy and review pls!

******************

Something stirs in the dark expanse of space, a cliché threatening impending horror to all those in the way of this cosmic awakening. Among long dead worlds ravaged by a war no one living cares to remember, a cradle is lost across the stars, carrying the last hope of a lost race. Years before, the ship's progress was impeded by an asteroid from an exploded moon (destroying moons was an important tactic in this war), knocking out most systems and forcing the artificial intelligence monitoring the craft and her payload to reroute systems for years to keep the precious cargo alive.

Time slipped by and the ship was finally able to recover the protocols that lay beyond survival, the protocols for what came after. There was a war to be won, there were enemies to be slaughtered, there was to be a reckoning. As the being inside her started taking its first unassisted breaths, the ship was finally ready to reroute power back to the engines. Destiny awaited.

Inside a gravity chamber light years away, a prince without a kingdom was exorcising personal demons, pent-up frustrations turning training drones into scrap metal. This endless rage and thirst for power was all that kept him going, the only thing he lived for, the drive to continue his existence on a planet he had been ready to destroy only years before. But this wasn't about self-reflection for Vegeta, this was about living up to his birthright as the Prince of the Saiyans. He would be the strongest in the universe, he swore it up and down.

No matter how hard he trained, no matter how many hours he dedicated to becoming all he could be, there was always someone standing in his way, someone stronger than him. Even with royal blood coursing through his veins, he wasn't the first to achieve Super Saiyan, he wasn't the one to make his father's killer pay, he wasn't the one to rid the world of Cell or Majin Buu or the Androids. At best he was just a distraction, someone to waste time until the main attraction showed up. Kakarot. Just thinking the name made him want to spit. Low class Saiyan scum raised on a backwater planet. What made him so special?

Rage renewed, Vegeta launched himself towards a drone that was hugging the wall, peppering Vegeta with energy blasts so weak they weren't even dodged, just taken head on as the Saiyan surged forward. As Vegeta punched through the drone, the gravity around him dropped back to earth's gravity. His momentum sent him forward far faster than intended, surprise crossing his face as he shattered the drone and crashed through the wall behind it.

Furious that his training would be interrupted, Vegeta burst out of the rubble back into the training room, marching toward the entrance so he could see who had accessed the control panel on the outside. Before he reached it, the door opened to reveal the second to last person he wanted to see right now: his wife. There was a fire in Bulma's eyes and it was clear that he was about to be on the receiving end of her temper but it was his that flared first.

"What are you doing, woman?! I'm trying to train here!" Even as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Across the entire universe, there were only a few that could match the rage of a Saiyan and before him was one of those select few.

"What am I doing? What am _I_ doing?! Are you fucking kidding me Vegeta?!" Not only was his rage matched, it was surpassed. "We had another appointment with Dr. Blöd today, another appointment that you managed to completely ignore to spend more time in here with the fucking training drones!"

Dr. Blöd was their new-found marriage counselor that Bulma was paying way too much money to try and figure out how to make her marriage with Vegeta work. Now she can't even remember what she saw in him on most days and after four missed sessions, Dr. Blöd couldn't figure out what she saw in him either. Every session she sat there talking to the doctor for an hour on her own, insisting that Vegeta would show up eventually. After every session, she would return home to find him in the gravity chamber continuing to train and train and train and train.

"I don't even know what you're training for! It's like you just want aliens and androids and mystical creatures to keep popping up just so you can prove yourself!Get over yourself, we're getting too old for shit like that we have a son to raise now!"

"Bulma, I..." Before he could get any more words out, she was gone, heavy footsteps echoing as the Prince's face strained.

******************

As vengeance stirred in space and tempers flared on Earth, across reality in a different dimension entirely someone trained in peace. Peaceful for him, at least. Explosions and dust raged across the landscape of the small planet, flinging all kinds of rocks and debris towards the small round house. Antennas stuck out over the windowsill, revealing that there was someone below seeking cover like a refugee in a war zone.

After a few moments of this, the antenna rose along with a short and stout blue man who looked quite frustrated. "Goku! You're tearing my entire planet apart!" he shouted, his voice almost cracking as he tried to demonstrate some authority.

The dust in front of his house settled and a figure appeared in the cloud, walking towards him. Son Goku stepped into view, brushing his clothes off as he walked. "Sorry King Kai, I guess I was getting a bit carried away. But you can just fix the whole thing with a snap of your fingers, can't you? That's why I like training here, plus I'm out of the way."

King Kai came out of his house, surveying the various craters and scars across the small planet as they became visible. "Fixing my planet takes a lot out of me, Goku! Besides what are you even training for? You're already as strong as they come, if you just keep training all you're doing is asking for more trouble. The whole galaxy is already talking about you anyway."

Though this was supposed to discourage Goku, his face lit up. "What, really? The whole galaxy is talking about me?!"

"Yes they have been ever since you killed Frieza. You might not have realized it but Frieza was actually a pretty big deal, he was the most feared person in the galaxy. Anyone that could enslave the Saiyans like he could was definitely something to be feared."

Goku looked surprised. "Frieza wasn't even that tough, I beat him just going regular old Super Saiyan. If we were to fight again, I'd beat him in five minutes."

"Oh I don't doubt that Goku but you have to understand, drawing attention to yourself isn't a good thing. After all, you've had to face things much tougher than Frieza since then so who knows what else is lurking out there. One day you might end up with some unnecessary attention."

"That's why I have to keep training!"

King Kai wanted to shout at him that he wasn't listening and that there are all kinds of things out there that he would want nothing to do with. What if Beerus learned of Goku for God's sake? But he knew this wasn't worth arguing with Goku, the headstrong warrior had Saiyan blood and that taste for battle and greatness would never truly be satisfied.

********************

Time and space are just abstract ideas sometimes and in a dull remnant of a buried memory, the dead King Vegeta lives again, leading his young son Vegeta from a ship on an alien planet with a forgotten name. What the planet once was no longer mattered after Saiyan warriors had annihilated the populace a few months before. Scars still decorated the face of the world and the child Vegeta's imagination ran wild with thoughts of the great apes that had left these marks in the landscape.

"Do you know why we're here?" King Vegeta asked, his cape billowing behind him as he and his son moved towards an outcropping of a mountain formation. His son admitted he did not know, all he knew was that his caretaker Nappa had informed him that his father had something very important to show him. When Nappa told him the planet's details, Vegeta searched them up in the Saiyan archives and learned that the world had been conquered and sold shortly before making him wonder why they would return to it.

"We take pride in the services we provide. Intergalactic corporations or races that have lost their homeworlds to war or natural calamity come to us, expecting us to provide them new worlds fresh for use however they see fit. You are my heir, this will be your legacy one day and I want you to understand how important this can be. As the king, you will be the one responsible for any mistakes made by your men and you will be the one responsible for dealing with the mistakes."

"What mistakes are you talking about, Father?"

"The idiots that cleared this world were overconfident and after ravaging the entire surface of the planet, they were convinced they had killed every living being." King Vegeta tapped the scouter on his head and Vegeta took the hint, moving to activate his own scanner. "Didn't even think to check their scanners. What does your scanner tell you, son?"

Numbers and information flashed across the small screen in front of young Vegeta's eye, all circling around the rocks before them. "There's a group of people hiding inside the rocks, father."

Nodding, King Vegeta continued, "Exactly. Instead of checking that the job was done, the two warriors that were sent to this world decided it was done and headed back to our planet to gather their reward and go drink themselves to death at the nearest source of girls and liquor. They have no pride in their work but I do. If I provide a planet to someone, I personally guarantee that every last bit of civilization has been wiped and the world is a clean slate. When a buyer contacts me and says they're having to deal with an underground city of rebels, I am not pleased and I am left looking like an idiot that can't provide the service I advertise."

By now, they were at the entrance to a cave at the bottom of the mountains. "They left the job unfinished, now I want you to finish it."

Vegeta's eyes widened, he had never been to battle before and now his father was letting him clean up someone else's mistakes. Still, he was nervous. "But father it's a whole village and the moon's not up, how will I become a great ape?"

"Look at their power levels, son. You will tear through them easily without your ape form. A true Saiyan warrior doesn't need to transform, you have the power inside of you. Kill them all, destroy the city, show me that you will be ready to take over my throne one day."

The boy nodded and entered the cave alone, leaving the King to stand at the entrance. A few moments later, he could hear the screams and explosions from within, watching the number of lifeforms dwindle on his scanner. After another series of booms, there was only one lifeform left. Prince Vegeta emerged from the cave, a look of pure exhilaration on his face.

"They're gone, father."

"So am I," King Vegeta spoke and an energy blast tour through his chest. He fell before his screaming son and far in the future, Vegeta startled awake in his bed. Just a memory distorted by nightmares but it still left him breathing heavily. Morning sun was beginning to peek through the curtains and Vegeta settled back up against the pillows.

He looked over to his wife's side of the bed but it was empty, her sleeping form replaced with a note taped to her pillow. _Trunks and I are going to be gone for a few days, I need to think some things through. You do too._

"Goddammit!" he roared, throwing the pillow through the bedside lamp, shattering it. For the first time in years, he felt truly alone.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
